Human Nature
by Silverflare07
Summary: Quinn reflects on her kiss with Logan on the bench and how it has n't changed since the first one... .Quogan.


Hello. My name is Silverflare. And I am Quoganaholic.

_The first step on the road to recovery is admitting you have a problem. _

I must have problem. That is the only explanation there is for it. Seriously. There is no other reason that I would be writing another Quogan one shot. I am simply addicted and, since we won't be getting more fluff from Zoey 101, I'll have to get my fixes this way.

There are a few things you need to know:

This story takes place during Quinn Misses the Mark. After the bench scene. And I'm assuming that Logan left before Quinn did.

The flashback takes place directly after the end of Hands on the Blix Van. I noticed that when Lola kissed Mark, he kissed her back. At first he was freaking but then he definitely wrapped his arms around Lola and I just thought Quinn would be a little upset about that. But, obviously, she understood that Lola was just doing it to make her stop laughing so she wouldn't be mad _at _Lola, just the situation in general and probably a little at Mark.

So here's a cute Quogan-ish scene because, honestly, I could help myself.

oOoOo

Quinn couldn't move. But that wasn't really a problem considering she had no idea where she would go even if she could. If she went to back to her dorm, either Zoey or Lola (or both) would be there and they would realize immediately that something was wrong. And of course they would want to know what was wrong, after all, what were good friends for? But Quinn wasn't sure that she wanted Zoey and Lola to know what had happened. It would cause a lot of ruckus, she knew that much, and she really couldn't deal with her friends' gasps of shock or horror (or both). Not to mention, she wasn't sure how _he_ felt about the situation so she wouldn't even be able to tell her friends the entire story properly. She wasn't even sure what the whole story was to be honest. He'd been so...unlike him and she couldn't even begin to fathom as to what had caused it. There were only three things she knew for sure.

She had just kissed _Logan Reese_.

She probably would have kept kissing him if that horse hadn't gone by.

And that was _not_ the first time she and Logan had kissed.

oOo

Quinn carefully added a little bit of liquid plutonium to her latest experiment, her heart not fully into it. Lola had gone to "get the taste of Mark out of her mouth" and had yet to return. Zoey and the others were probably still at the "Hands on the Blix Van" competition. She'd been really looking forward to that...until more pressing matters, namely her breath problem, had arisen. She sighed unhappily. Her quest to solve that problem had only lead to another problem.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Logan Reese burst into the room.

"Hide me! _Please!_" He all but pleaded.

Dully, Quinn pointed at the closet, not even bothering to turn around and look at him. She heard the shuffling of clothes and assumed that Logan had safely hidden himself. Although, what he was hiding from she still had no idea. The answer burst into her room a few seconds later in the form of a frazzled Stacey Dilson.

"Have you scheen Logan?" She grinned. "He'sch my boyfriend!"

Quinn turned to face the girl as she laughed her creepy laugh. She raised an eyebrow at the excited girl. "Haven't seen him"

Stacey wasn't convinced. "But I schaw him run in here."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "He probably ran through the girls dorm to throw you off and headed for his room. If you want to find him then I suggest you look there."

Stacey narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're not juscht covering for him?"

Quinn shook her head and turned back around to face her experiment. "Logan hates me. Why would I feel the need to do him any kind of favor?"

She could _feel_ Stacey brighten behind her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "That'sch true! I'll go look for him elschwhere!"

And she was gone.

There was silence for a few seconds before she heard her closet door creak open. "Thanks." His voice said from behind her.

"Sure." She replied dully, still not looking up from what she was working on.

There was more silence, awkward silence on Logan's part, for another couple of minutes before:

"You don't really think that, what you told Stacey about me hating you...do you?"

His tentative tone was almost enough to shock her in to turning around, just to see what his face looked like. Almost. "Of course not." She scoffed. "I just took our mutual incompatibility and stretched into something more. It got Stacey out of here, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a longer silence and Quinn figured he'd finally taken his leave.

"What's wrong with you?"

Or not.

This time, she turned around as she spoke and found him sitting on Zoey's bed. "What?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, you just seem sad."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "If you must know...I'm just a little upset. Lola kissed Mark."

She waited for Logan to stop choking on his own spit, feeling more than a little annoyed and wondering why on earth she'd thought spilling her guts to _Logan_, of all people, could _ever_ have been helpful. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah." He still looked flabbergasted. "Uh...do you know _why _Lola kissed Mark." He'd always thought the actress had better taste than that.

"She was trying to get me to stop laughing." At his raised eyebrow she elaborated. "Side effect of an experimental breath spray."

"Oh-kay..." He looked at her pointedly. "It obviously worked. What's the problem?"

"Mark kissed back!" She cried; throwing her hands up into the air and finally letting the hurt she'd been feeling seep into her voice.

Logan looked unimpressed. "So?"

"SO!" She screeched, standing up so that she could tower over the sitting boy. "My boyfriend kissed one of my friends! How do you _not_ see the problem with that?"

"Look," He said, sounding exasperated. "Kissing back is a natural reaction. DelFiggalo would have kissed back no matter who it was."

Quinn was less than convinced. Her face must have reflected her attitude because Logan stood up as well. "When someone gets kissed by surprise they automatically kiss back. It's human nature. It doesn't mean anything."

"How would you know?" She shot back.

"Trust me Pensky," He threw her a smirk, "if there's one thing I know: it's kissing."

Quinn scoffed. "That's ridiculous. It makes absolutely no sense and you have absolutely no data to back up your theory. It's just a bunch of jibb-"

Logan took one giant step forward and cut her off by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. She barely had time to comprehend what was happening before he crushed his lips over hers.

Quinn was still with shock for a second before, instinctively, her hands found their way into his hair and she kissed him back. He pulled away a few seconds later and stepped back.

"See?" He told her breathlessly, "Human nature." He smirked. "There's no harm if you don't feel anything."

Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Quinn brought her hand up to her mouth and sank back into her seat, still not quite sure what had happened. Logan, again-of all people, had obviously just proved a point.

Except...

oOo

The only problem was that she _had_ felt something that day, nearly a year ago. Just like she felt something today, on this bench, with her supposedly broken heart. That kiss had sparked a million different feelings, each one stronger than the last and all of them stronger than anything she'd ever felt with Mark.

The only question was: What was she supposed to do about it now?

As a woman of science, Quinn hated not knowing the answer.

oOoOo

There you have it. In all it's OoC glory! Well, hopefully they're not too OoC.

Anyways R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
